Cloud Guy
"I don't like the looks of him. I mean, who wears socks with no shoes?" - Branch Cloud Guy is a minor character from ''Trolls''. He is a male cloud person with socks but no shoes. Appearance Cloud Guy is a white fluffy cloud. He has lavender eyelids, black pupils, long blue arms and four fingers on each hand. Like his arms, Cloud Guy's legs are also very long. The only clothing that he wears are white socks with two orange stripes on them. One of his socks is noticeably looser than the other. He can morph into other shapes and is extremely flexible, and has hidden inside Branch's mouth once. Personality Cloud Guy is a random Cloud who likes to mess around and not sit in the sky all day like Clouds should. He states he gets bored hanging around in the sky all day, so he looks for random mischief to cause. Normally Branch getting the blunt of his antics. He calls himself in Bye Bye Bunker a agent of chaos. Relationships Branch Cloud Guy seems to get Branch's nerves as seen when Cloud Guy kept telling him to high-five him yet when Branch did he would always move his hand away before Branch could, he would then give a remark like "Too slow" in Trolls. In many episodes of Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, Cloud Guy attempts to annoy Branch for the sake of getting a rose from him and because he finds it fun. Thus, Branch ends up the blunt of Cloud Guy's jokes. Queen Poppy Unlike Branch, Princess Poppy seems to think that Cloud Guy is fun and is only being silly. History Cloud Guy appears when Branch and Princess Poppy re looking for the tunnel that lead to the Troll Tree. He warns them only one leads to the tree and the others lead to certain death. He offers to help them, but Branch refuses as he doesn't trust Cloud Guy. Though Poppy convinces Branch to trust him, Cloud Guy asks for a high 5 from them. Poppy offers, but he wants it from Branch. Branch refuses but when he finally goes to give a high 5, he pulls away telling Branch he was too slow. So he changes this to a fist pump. Cloud Guy messes around with Branch's fist instead of giving a fist pumpback making Branch angry. Cloud Guy then asks for a hug, Branch snaps a twig and chases after the cloud wielding them like daggers and threatening to tear Cloud Guy's arms off and high 5 his face with them. While Branch chases Cloud Guy, and Poppy chases after Branch to stop him hurting Cloud Guy, Cloud Guy takes them down the right tunnel to the Tree. He leaves them. He appears again at the end of the movie after Princess Poppy is crowned Queen Poppy and hugs Branch. She hugs the the pair of them in a creepy fashion, so they high 5 him off the mushroom their standing on. Trivia *Cloud Guy is absent in most Trolls related media and his most major reccurring appearance is in Trolls: The Beat Goes On!. *Cloud Guy was a favourite among the staff of Trolls and rose as a cult character among the crew. His lines were recorded alongside Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake with the 3 interacting with one another together. Quotes Gallery Page Poll Do you like Cloud Guy? Yes I like him No I don't like him Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Chmurzak Category:Characters Category:Males